


Stolen clothes

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smutt, Kisses, wearing Dean's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean X reader - Based on the prompt  " I didn't have any underwear , so I stole yours "Things get a little heated when Dean discovers you  in his clothes ..AN/  : I   meant for this to be really cute and nothing but fluff.  But then it got away from me I started  writing it. So there is a lot more smut in this than I originally  planned. but I still really like this.   Let me know what you think .





	Stolen clothes

You loved to hunt it was the thrill  of the chase it was saving  people. You even didn't mind the  research that went along with it.

  But there is one thing you hated about hunting. How messy it was  You were constantly getting dirt and blood on your clothes .  When you were not hunting you felt like most of your free time was washing clothes   
    So you  put it off as long as you could until you couldnt anymore. 

***********************************  
  You step out of the shower and quickly dry off  . You sigh it felt good to be clean again.  You had gone  on a  hunt solo. Sam and Dean had taken one  a couple states away .  
  So far you were the first one back to the bunker.  So that meant you a the whole place to yourself and that in itself was rarity  .

  You love the guys but sometimes a girl need some alone time.  You walked out into your bedroom and went to get dressed when you noticed that you were out of clean underwear.  
 You glanced at the big pile of clothes in the corner of the room and groan,  You had been meaning  to wash clothes for days now.

 So what were you going to do now ?  You though for a second then it hit you.. You giggled to yourself as you slip out of your room towel still wrapped around you.  
  You slip into Dean's room and over to his drawers . You seriously didnt think he would mind you borrowing some clothes until your were washed.

    You slip into a pair of black boxers  and then grab one  of his black t-shirts  and slip it over  you. It was two sizes too big but  it smell like Dean  and that made it perfect.  
    The relationship between you was complicated  .  Meaning there wasn't much of a relationship just a lot of flirting  and a lot of late night dreams on your end. 

    You wonder what he would think  of you wearing his clothes.  You slip out of his room and decided to make something to eat  before maybe putting a movie on and relaxing.   
     You walked into the kitchen  and started putting together a sandwich .  With a catchy tune in your head you start to sway a little to the beat in your head

  You were to involved with what you were doing that you didnt  hear the door to  the kitchen open up  . Only when you turned around  swaying your hips that  you noticed Dean in the doorway  
    You jumped slightly almost dropping the plate with your sandwich  on it. "Geezz  Dean warn a girl before you give her a heart attack " you said 

  He just smirk at you crossing his arm across  his chest leaning against the door frame.  You noticed  how his eyes were roaming up and down your body  
  "What ?" you asked with a smile of your own .  " Nice  outfit  " he said . You looked down and your smile grew .. " What this.."  you said looking back up at him  
 " I didnt have any underwear, so I stole yours " you said giggling.

  "You dont mind do you " you asked  watching him as  he took a couple step  bringing himself even closer to you. 

  " oh  I dont know.." he said took another step stopping when he was only inches from you  He wasn't touching you but the way he was looking had you squirming underneath his  gaze.  
  " I think I may need you to give them back to me  "he said Your heart pounding in your chest   "Really ?" you said  .  " Oh yes  " he replied 

    Suddenly he was reaching out his hand on your hip and  was slowly pulling you into him.  You pretended to think about it a minute . Then you grin  and step away..  
 " Well if you want them back follow me " you said you step around him and left the kitchen.

  You immediately heard his footstep following you back down the hallway a smile growing while your heart still beating hard in your chest.

    You walked back into you room and he followed.   Once he was inside. You closed the door and turned to him . "So  you want me to give back your clothes  ?" you asked   
  Dean was still grinning  " yep  " he said  You nodded .."Well take a seat  " you said  and he did  sitting on the edge of the bed.

 You walked over to stand in front of him  meeting his gaze   you  reached down grabbing the edge of the t-shirt  and slowly pulling it up and over you head.   
    You watched Dean gaze seemed to darken You took the shirt and toss it at him. "There you go "  you said softly .. 

  The shirt fell to the floor forgotten. He stood up and step forward when your hands started to reach for the boxer.. He stop you ..

" Let me  " he said as you looked at you confused and right before his mouth was on yours.  Warm hands skimming over your bare skin.   
    The kiss lasted for a moment before he was pulling back before you could say anything he was dropping to his knees he looked at hands on your hips

 He was looking up at you and all you could do was look back watching him as he slowly peeled  the boxers down your legs and as he did so he was placing kisses on your stomach and lower.  
  You bit your lip to  keep a moan from escaping placing your hand on his shoulders as he slid the boxer down your legs.

  You tried to keep watching as he kept kissing from one hip to the other side.. But you eyes flutter closed at the warm sensation flooding your body .  
    your grip on his shoulder tighten and your hips started to move slightly on their own. His rough hands sliding down your legs and back up .

    He suddenly stood up and before you realize  he was backing you up until  you   hit the bed. His mouth grazed your for a brief second  before moving along your jaw  and around to your ear  .  
    you were suddenly needed more.. Your hands started tugging at his shirt .. "Not fair I am the only one without clothes " you mummer against  his lips  .

  You felt him smile .." well you did steal my underwear " he said chuckling as he slowly laid you down onto the bed.  You were laying flat on your back  he was kneeling on the bed staring down at you  
 "But I guess it fair and all " he said  you watched as  he slip  his own shirt off..  Your mouth went dry  hands itch to reach out and touch him.

    His gaze was dark as it ran all over your body taking  you all in. He quickly  removed his jeans.  You will admit to anyone  who asked that you took a lot of pleasure watching  him remove his remaining clothes . 

    You forced your eyes up to meet  his and  he was smirking .. He had noticed you watching and from the looks of it  he was enjoying it too. 

    You started to reach out  but then he was on top of you   pinning your hands  over your head  . " Like what you see huh?" he said as he nipped at your bottom lip  slowly rolling his hips into yours  .  
  You groaned and try to shift underneath him.  But he pressed down  and you stilled.  " I could say the same thing "  you replied breathless

    "In fact I can feel it  " you said as his hips  pressed into you . A moaned escape  your lips.. He chuckled as his lips  traveled down  your neck..

  " I like that sound " he replied " Let's see if we can hear more of it " he said as his hands slip down your body and slowly spread your legs  .  
    A loud moan escape you as he slowly slid a finger into you. Moving it  caused your whole body to heat up and tingle at the same time. 

  This time when you moan it came out as his name. "that feel good  uh  ?" he said watching you  watching the emotions  play across you face..  
 "more.. Dean  I need more  "  you whined trying to move your hips  to get more friction  you felt the heat began to boil in your stomach .

  "More huh.. I think I can do more " he said and suddenly he slip his finger out .. You whined again  "Dean.. " you said  he chuckled  
 "hold on sweetheart I have you " he said softly into your ear  .He lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist   before doing the same thing to the other. 

    "Then before you could take your next breath he was sliding into you . This time  he moaned  as he slid into you deeper  ..  "Dean " you groaned as you pushed your  hip a little more  
  It felt so good and so right .. Especially when he started on a face pace rhythm that you at the edge very quickly and had you panting his name ..

    You both came at the same time and took sometime before either one of you could say anything. 

 You lay flat on your back and managed to turned you head to look at Dean  who was flopped on his stomach arms slid up underneath the pillow .  
    He was grinning at you .. " so that is what happens when I take your clothes uh?" you said  You grinned   he chuckled

 " That is what happens when I see you in my clothes  " he responded  " and  both I like to see more of  "he said as he  slip an around you pulling you closer..  
    You fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
